There is recently an increasing number of models of air blowers and air conditioners having housings with a large width (along an axial direction of a fan) so as to cover a large room. Correspondingly, a length of a shaft of a cross flow fan employed in the air conditioner is also increasing. Accordingly, an intensive three dimensional flow is generated in an axial direction of the fan, and the flow increasingly contributes to blasting performance such as power consumed by the fan and noise of the fan.
As a related art technique intended for lowering an input and reducing the noise of an air blower using a cross flow fan, there is an example in which a current plate is mounted on a wall surface of the air blower to make wind velocity distribution uniform (see; for example, Patent Document 1). Further, there is an air conditioner in which an outer diameter of a blade of a cross flow fan is changed such that the outer diameter of the blade takes the maximum value between rings of the cross flow fan in order to increase the volume of air while inhibiting generation of blade noise (see; for example, Patent Document 2). Further, there is a cross flow fan in which a blade entrance angle is smaller closer at an edge side of a divider plate than at a blade center in order to reduce noise by inhibiting generation of noise caused by turbulence (see; for example, Patent Document 3).